


Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew in The Case of the Secretive Staffers, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e14 Inauguration, Episode: s04e15 Inauguration: Over There, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Something brewed in the space between them and he had to find out what it was.





	Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew in The Case of the Secretive Staffers, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew in The Case of the Secretive Staffers**

**by:** Gillian 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Donna Moss, Josh Lyman, Leo McGarry, Sam Seaborn, Toby Ziegler  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/CJ  
**Category(s):** Humor/Post-Episode/Romance   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Something brewed in the space between them and he had to find out what it was.  
**Spoiler:** 4-14 Inauguration (Part I) & 4-15 Inauguration: Over There (Part II)  
**Written:** 2006-02-16  
**Author's Note:** Number five in the Push series. Thanks again to Montiese, the title goddess and beta reader extraordinaire. She has the patience of a saint to put up with my constant re-writes and general insanity. 

"Scoot over, Claudia Jean, we're coming in." 

CJ moved over toward Leo and Sam before Josh could sit in her lap. 

"Slow down, mi amour, the limo isn't leaving without you." 

Josh grinned, sliding into the seat, followed by Donna. 

"You'd think a vehicle in the Presidential motorcade could have more than one door," Toby grumbled as he got in last and shut the door behind him. "I feel like I should be in the circus or something." 

Sam smiled but passed on the opportunity to comment. He flew in from Orange County for Bartlet's Second Inauguration. 

"You should be in the circus, Toby, but not necessarily for that reason," Leo quipped as he reached across Sam to tap the partition. "Grand Hyatt Washington, please." 

Toby glared at Leo. This night would be hard enough without needling from his best friend's lover. He found out about their relationship two weeks ago in a rather unfortunate series of events that started with a call from a hotheaded Congressman and ended in Toby finding his boss in a compromising position. Even the pressure of last minute changes to the Inaugural Address wasn't enough to erase the image burned in his mind of CJ giving Leo what had to be a life altering blowjob, if the look on his face was any indication. He couldn't decide which was worse; seeing CJ with another man or the horror of knowing what Leo's face looked like during sex. 

Tonight, after one of the best days of his career as a speechwriter, he had the singular pleasure of watching Leo try to keep his hands off the exceptionally stunning Press Secretary. She wore an amazing ankle length red gown with spaghetti straps that accentuated her breasts and collarbone perfectly. And Toby no longer held the right to touch her. God, would someone please shoot him now. To top off everything else, she apparently had not revealed the relationship to anyone else, so when asked about his foul mood, he'd have to make something up. Thank God for open bars. Eight of them. At eight balls. Oh hell... 

The limo pulled out of the driveway into the night. 

"So the President decided on the New Hampshire ball first?" Donna asked. 

Sam nodded. "Ed and Larry convinced him to go back to his roots." 

"I still say that the man has a driver's license." CJ shifted to stretch her legs in the confined space. 

"Actually, he doesn't have a valid driver's license..." Leo admitted. The lacy top of CJ's thigh highs exposed by the slit in her dress caught his gaze and he lost his train of thought. If she kept squirming like that, he was going to embarrass himself in front of quite a few of his employees and friends. 

The conversation around him continued unhindered by his sudden lack of participation. 

"...So it makes sense," Sam continued, "that the President does not have any current form of state ID." 

CJ nodded, indicating the end of the discussion and glanced at Leo. She heard Josh compliment Toby again for his work on the address, but the look in Leo's eyes drowned out the response. The lust radiating from the Chief of Staff's face left CJ unable to stop herself from placing a hand on his thigh. His entire body went rigid at the contact, relaxing a split second later as he put his hand on top of hers. Damn it, he lost that battle. 

The driver pulled up in front of the Hyatt and Toby opened the door, anxious to vacate the cramped quarters. Everyone followed suit and soon music could be heard from the ballroom. Half an hour here and at each of the consecutive seven balls. With any luck, they'd all be home in bed shortly before sunrise. 

Toby walked briskly toward the music, followed by Josh and Donna hand in hand. The risk of a public display of affection was a calculated move on their part. Josh had all the subtlety of a stampeding herd of bison, so the Communications staff, namely Sam and CJ, suggested they soften the ground a bit with small things before a picture of them making out in the supermarket made page one of the Post. 

CJ and Leo allowed a respectable distance between each other and the couple in front of them. Two months of covert ops had gone smoothly, not counting the incident with Toby, and they intended to stay that way. Sam brought up the rear of the party, feeling somewhat inadequate since he was unable to contribute to the address. 

"You could have warned me about the dress," Leo whispered to CJ. "I nearly blacked out when I saw the slit." 

"Never underestimate the element of surprise, Leopold." Her lips turned up in a hint of the full grin she was hiding. 

"It sure as hell would have shocked Sam if I had ravished you while sitting next to him." 

"I'll see you in thirty minutes," she smiled as she entered the ballroom and assessed the crowd. 

"Count on it." 

Twenty five minutes later, Josh and Donna had shared a dance and Josh stood alone by the bar. Sam ordered an Absolut martini and joined Josh. 

"You know what I noticed?" Sam asked. 

"What's that?" 

"Leo's been watching CJ a lot tonight." 

"So?" The deputy Chief of Staff did not find this odd. "Look at her. She's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Donna, but pretty damn amazing." 

Sam studied the Press Secretary for a moment. "That's not all. She touched him in the limo earlier. And he touched her back." 

"How many of those have you had, man?" Josh pointed to Sam's drink. "CJ touches everyone. It's not a big deal. Wait, he touched her back. Are you sure?" 

Sam shrugged. "Yeah." 

Donna approached the men. "Time to go. The Midwest awaits." 

"You're just excited about that 'cause you're from Wisconsin, Donnatella." 

"Shut up, Josh. Let's go." 

Toby and CJ arrived outside at the same time as Sam, Josh and Donna. 

"Where's Leo?" Josh asked. 

"Right here," the answer came from behind. "The chairman of the New Hampshire historical society cornered me about Bartlet for America memorabilia. Why are we standing out here? Get in the car." 

Sam, Donna and Josh climbed in first, followed by Leo, CJ and Toby. Rule number two of car rides with Toby: the Communications Director sat closest the door. 

Leo fidgeted with his bowtie on the way to Union Station in order to distract himself from his scintillating lover. Unfortunately for his lover, the fidgeting with the tie was distracting her. The story she told him the first night they made love played out again before her. Any time his tie seemed too tight, he would pull at it. In turn, she remembered how much she wanted to take his tie off for him along with all his other clothing. 

"Will you sit still, CJ?" Toby asked impatiently. 

"What has your panties in a twist?" 

He glared at her. "Oh I don't know." 

"So what's after the Midwest?" CJ hoped to deflect attention from Toby's mood. 

"Pacific Northwest, Eastern Seaboard, New York, South West, Texas... John Hoynes' personal favorite, and last but not least, DC," Sam helpfully provided. 

"Did you memorize the play lists as well?" Josh never understood how Sam ended up with more information than him. 

"Well, no, 'cause that would just be weird." 

Leo smirked at the younger man and accidentally met CJ's eyes. The desire he found there was enough to elicit a reaction below his belt. Stop it, stop it, he willed. Now was not the time for clandestine liaisons, but damn it, if he didn’t have her soon, he might explode. He looked out the window and started mentally reciting the Declaration of Independence. 

As soon as the staff piled out of the car, Leo caught up with CJ. 

"You do realize the only way I have any hope of keeping my hands off you is if I maintain several feet of distance between us." 

"I'll be sure to sit on the opposite side of the limo next time," she said, wandering off to work the crowd. 

********** 

As promised, thirty five minutes later, CJ sat between Donna and Sam. Sam watched her carefully on the mostly silent ride to the Washington Hilton. The quiet allowed him to observe several heated gazes between the Chief of Staff and Press Secretary. Something brewed in the space between them and he had to find out what it was. If he brought Josh in on this, they could get to the bottom of it in no time. 

During the third ball of the evening, Sam caught up with Josh. 

"Did you see the Congressman Baxley's date?" 

"Yeah, listen, I really think there's something going on between Leo and CJ." 

"God, Sam, give it up, will you? That's crazy." 

"Just watch them, Josh. You'll see." 

So with his usual tenacity, Josh set out to prove Sam wrong. No way were CJ and Leo sleeping together. Or even thinking about it. He would watch and wait for CJ to make a move on another man. How hard could it be? Searching the room for a tall, beautiful woman in a stunning red dress, Josh located her in the center of the crowd. She danced with the senior Senator from North Carolina. This was exactly what he was waiting for. He waved Sam over and discreetly indicated the dance floor. 

Sam and Josh quietly studied CJ and Senator Matthews for any clues. Donna walked up behind them, startling both the men. 

"What’s going on, guys?" 

Sam gave Josh a guilty look. 

"Nothing," the Deputy Chief of Staff covered. "I think Congressman Reynolds had a hair transplant." 

"Okay, I know you were not talking about the Congressman's hair before I walked over here. What's up?" 

Josh averted his eyes and she turned to Sam. 

"Sam?" 

Donna's death stare left him no hope of resistance. 

"The thing is… Well… I think CJ's involved with Leo." 

"Really?" Donna hoped her face betrayed her shock about Sam's revelation, not the surprise that Starsky and Hutch finally figured out the obvious. 

"I'm not convinced," Josh defended himself. "Even if he did touch her back." 

All three turned their attention back to the dance floor just in time to see Leo cut in on Senator Matthews' dance. CJ's face lit up and Sam turned to Josh. 

"Did you see that?" 

Josh and Donna nodded silently. 

Leo slid his hand up CJ's back and took her into his arms. As Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight started playing, CJ flashed a concerned look at her lover. She enjoyed Leo's attention in a public setting, but always concerned about the press, she wondered if open displays were wise. 

"Relax, baby, and dance with me." 

Her body melted against his at the sound of his term of endearment and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for rescuing me from Matthews. I thought he would never shut up." 

She felt him chuckle and the vibration went straight to her core. "Anytime. Besides, it's in my best interest to make sure you're not comatose by the end of the evening." 

"Oh trust me, Mr. McGarry, you will have my full attention later." 

Across the room, Josh couldn’t believe his eyes. "What do you think she said to make him smile like that?" 

"Whatever it was, it must have been good," Sam commented. 

"Stop it. Let's give them some privacy." 

"Privacy, Donna?" Josh's voice betrayed his disbelief. "There is no such thing as privacy in the largest ballroom in DC." 

"Still, let's do something else." 

"Okay," Josh said to Donna while motioning to Sam behind her back. They would wait until something distracted Donna to resume their clandestine investigation. 

Sam pointed to the bar and held five fingers up. 

Josh nodded in response. It was their old signal from the days of cruising for coeds. Five minutes later, he left Donna with Ed and Larry and met Sam at the bar. 

"What’s the plan?" He looked around to see if anyone could overhear their conversation. 

“We keep an eye out at the next event… Nothing too obvious. Josh, look at me. Do not stare in the limo. We cannot afford to arouse their suspicion." 

Josh smirked. "Should we synchronize our watches?" 

"No need to mock me. We just need a coherent strategy." 

"You're right, man, I'm sorry." 

********** 

At some point in the evening, the schedule went terribly awry. The limo pulled up in front of the West Wing at three thirty in the morning. The staffers returned to their offices to collect their things and head home. Toby left the Convention Center with Andi, so without the threat from their overprotective bearded friend, Josh and Sam took the opportunity to corner CJ in her office. 

Josh walked in first, immediately plopping down on the couch and Sam followed, closing and locking the door. 

CJ cautiously eyed the pair. "Hello boys." 

"Claudia Jean," Josh said in his most stern voice. "I think you've been holding out on us." 

"What could you possibly want at quarter to four in the morning?" 

"Calm down, CJ," Sam said soothingly. As usual, Josh started out on the wrong foot. He would try a different approach. "We're concerned for your well being." 

CJ quirked an eyebrow. "How so?" 

"It has come to our attention that you might have someone new in your life." 

Smiling internally, she shook her head. They had been watching her all night long. Well, she could have a little fun, too. "Oh God... What did Danny say?" 

The expressions on their faces were priceless. Summoning her best poker face, she managed not to laugh. 

"Danny?" Josh squeaked. 

"Yeah. I told him if he opened his big mouth..." she stopped suddenly and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, gentlemen." 

"No problem," Sam said, dragging Josh off the couch and out of the room. "Glad to be of service." 

CJ waited until she heard Josh's door click to burst out laughing. Dialing a familiar extension, she said, "Donna? It's me. Can you come in here a minute?" 

********** 

Josh sat at his desk in stunned silence. Sam paced back and forth, practically wearing a hole in the floor. 

"That was a surprise," Josh finally said. 

"To say the least. I was sure. I was so sure that she was dating Leo." Sam finally stopped. "Wait a second..." 

"What?" 

"She said, 'What did Danny say?' She intentionally dropped his name so we'd get distracted. She only ever implied anything was going on between the two of them." 

A knock on the door caused them both to look up, only to find Donna poking her head in. 

"Get your coat," Josh instructed. 

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." 

********** 

CJ slid into the back seat of the Lincoln to find Leo waiting for her. 

"Ready to go?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah." 

She leaned in to lightly brush his lips, but the spark created by the simplest touch fanned a fire that had been simmering all night long. Resting her fingertips on the back of his neck, she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. His mouth parted and devoured her tongue. His fingers traced small patterns around her ribcage and when he grazed her breast, she moaned. 

"Ready in more ways than one, huh?" He grinned and fully caressed her breast through the silky material. "You look amazing tonight." He whispered and snaked his tongue inside her ear. 

She shivered in response and ran a hand from his knee up the inside of his thigh. "You're not so bad yourself, McGarry." 

"I've wanted to fuck you all night. So did every other man that laid eyes on you." He wondered if she had any idea of how she ensnared men in her beauty. "All night I wanted to claim you as my own, to make sure every man in the room knew you were mine." 

"Speaking of other men..." 

He raised his head from the spot where he had been kissing her exposed neck and chest. 

She turned her head slightly to look out the back window. "I think Josh and Sam may be following us." 

"What?!" 

"They've been scheming for the better part of the evening. They locked themselves in my office earlier and demanded to know if I was seeing anyone." 

"And?" 

"And I alluded to Danny Concannon and they left in a hurry. I called Donna and she said that I probably couldn't throw them off the scent for long. So, Sherlock and Watson are probably following us." 

"I say we give 'em a hell of a show. What do you think?" He slid his hand up her dress. 

She grinned. "I never pegged you for an exhibitionist." 

"You bring out the best in me baby." 

********** 

"Why are we doing this again?" Donna whined from the back of the car. This was her part in this little play filled with drama, romance and intrigue. She'd act uninterested now and end up with the last laugh when Josh learned that he didn't actually know everything. 

"I've told you, Donna," Josh said from the driver's seat. "It's my responsibility to stay informed about what's happening inside the administration." 

"Uh huh," she responded skeptically. 

Sam, riding shotgun, wisely stayed silent. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was not to mess with these two in the middle of a thing. They were almost at CJ's apartment anyway. 

The Lincoln ground to a halt outside CJ's apartment and the two passengers emerged, hands linked. Josh pulled into a parking space on the other side of the street and killed the engine. 

Donna noted that Josh and Sam both seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation of what would happen next. 

"Breathe, guys," she muttered shifting her gaze from side to side. Lookout was her job on this particular mission and she wasn't about to let CJ down as she preformed this spectacle. A reporter would have a picture of tonight's proceedings over her dead body. 

Both of the men gasped for air as they simultaneously realized they had been holding their breath. They watched carefully as CJ led Leo up the stairs to her apartment building and stopped breathing again when they saw what happened next. 

Leo pinned CJ against the brownstone and assaulted her mouth. One of her hands tousled his hair while the other moved down to cup his ass. After a moment, he let her go and both their chests were heaving from lack of oxygen. 

"Damn, Leo can bring it," Josh murmured. 

Sam snorted in agreement and pointed as Leo dramatically pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "I don't have keys to CJ's apartment." He looked at Josh. "Do you have keys to CJ's apartment?" 

"No. Something tells me this isn't a recent thing." 

A light flicking on in CJ's living room caught their attention. CJ was already half naked, wearing only a bra, panties, thigh highs and high heels if her height compared to Leo was any indication. Leo, on the other hand, still wore his tux pants with his shirt hanging open and his untied tie around his neck. He picked her up, dropped her on the sofa and tore her panties in two. Just as he dropped his pants, CJ reached up and turned out the light. The room was bathed in darkness and the outside observers were shut out of the scene. 

The usually eloquent Sam Seaborn could only manage one simple phrase. "Oh God." 

"You can say that again," Josh lamented. 

"So what now?" Donna asked, unfazed by the events of the previous few moments. "Do you have the answer you were looking for?" 

"Umm, yeah, but I don't think I could drive away if I wanted to." 

"Oh God," Sam repeated. 

"See?" Josh pointed frantically at Sam. "I think he had some type of stroke or something. Give us a few minutes to recover. It's not like they'll be leaving anytime soon." 

"Okay," Donna relented, smiling to herself. Just wait, Josh Lyman, you've got more surprises to come. 

Ten minutes later, a ringing cell phone pierced the silence. Both Josh and Sam jumped before Josh answered it. 

"Hello?" 

Sam anxiously awaited knowing who was on the other end. 

"Hey CJ. Yeah... I was just getting ready..." He paused with a concerned expression on his face. "Why would you want me to put you on speakerphone?" He paused again, cringing, and Sam sunk down into his seat. 

"Okay, okay," he held the phone away from his ear and pushed a button. "You're on speakerphone." 

"Samuel Norman..." 

Sam blanched at hearing her screech his name. His whole name, oh God. 

"...and Joshua Ephraim, get your asses up here right now." 

Donna nearly fell over laughing at the complete panic her lover and his best friend experienced. 

"Are you sure about that, CJ? I don't know if that's wise right now." 

"I don't think you're really in a position to judge what is wise and unwise, Josh." 

Leo's voice really freaked him out. 

"Yes, sir." 

"We'll be right up, Leo," Donna added helpfully. 

The boys managed to drag themselves up the stairs, but only Donna had the courage to ring the doorbell. Wordlessly, they sulked behind the assistant as if she could protect them from the wrath of Leo. Or CJ. She honestly didn't know who they were more afraid of. CJ left the door cracked and she knocked lightly before entering. 

Leo lounged on the couch in sweatpants and a Berkeley t-shirt. CNN played in the background, still covering the Inaugural Balls. Apparently the First Family was still partying. 

"Hey, Donna. Come on in. CJ will be out in a second." 

Sam and Josh still hovered in the doorway, almost more disoriented to see causal Leo than lover Leo. 

"Have a seat, guys. I'm not going to bite." 

"I'm pretty sure he only bites me," CJ said as she padded down the hall in yoga pants and a Michigan sweatshirt. She finished putting her hair up in a pony tail and sat next to Leo on the couch. 

Donna thought it was cute that they swapped shirts from their respective alma maters. They seemed so domestic, here, so relaxed. This relationship was doing both CJ and Leo a lot of good, she decided. 

Josh perched on the arm of Donna's chair, but Sam remained around the periphery of the room. 

CJ smiled at Donna. "So, no reporters in sight?" 

"Not one. I think I missed quite a show, too, judging by the reaction from these two." 

"Wait a second." Josh hopped up and walked half the length of the room, spinning abruptly to glare accusingly at Donna. "You knew about this?!" 

"Somebody had to make sure you didn't do anything too stupid." She shrugged. "Might as well have been me. The look on your face was priceless." 

"You're telling me this was all an elaborate ruse?" 

"It wasn't like we conspired against you, Josh," CJ explained. "When you came to my office, I knew you wouldn't give up without a fight, so I had a wager with Donna on exactly how far you'd take it." 

Sam appeared from the shadows. "But you and Leo are really together?" 

"Yeah, Sam, we are." Leo motioned to the chair beside the sofa. "Sit down son." 

"How long?" 

"Since reelection." 

"And you've been lying about it?" 

"No, we haven't lied." 

Sam stared at his feet. 

"Look at me," Leo requested. "You, too, Josh." 

"I am not going to apologize for what I do in my private time." His hand reached for CJ's and she grasped it. "CJ and I were getting our feet wet. But we should have told you sooner. You were not deliberately kept out of the loop." 

Josh turned to Donna. "How long have you known?" 

"New Years in Manchester. It seems they couldn't keep their hands off each other for even one night. I caught her sneaking out and thought she and Toby were hooking up." 

"Does Toby know?" Josh asked CJ. 

Leo coughed as she nodded. 

"He found out in a less orchestrated manner." 

"I bet," Sam muttered. 

Josh picked up one-half of CJ's torn thong from beside the couch and held it up. 

"You know this cements you as the man, right Leo?" 

CJ blushed and Leo actually laughed out loud. 

"I would have to agree," the Chief of Staff replied. 

********** 

The sun was rising as the three amigos left. CJ went to the bathroom to scrub her face and Leo turned down the bed. 

"I should have thought more about Sam's reaction." Leo said in the direction of the bathroom. "After everything that happened with his dad a couple of years ago, and the MS after that, I hate to have let him down again." 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Leo, he'll see that in time. Just give him some space to process. By the time he gets back from California for good, it will be like nothing happened." 

"I hope so," he sighed. "I didn't like the look he gave me. Like I ran over his dog or something." 

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing the back of his ear, she whispered, "Don't worry about it." 

She climbed into bed and he noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. If ever there was a sight to cheer him up, it had to be that one. He lifted the covers and slid in next to her. 

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. Straddling him, she leaned down to kiss his lips, her breasts resting on his chest. The skin to skin contact aroused them both. Earlier, he had taken her fast and hard just to sate their most urgent needs. Now, a slow seduction was in order. 

He flipped her over and she squealed in delight. His strength never failed to turn her on and she told him so. Semi-erect seconds before, her compliment sent a wave of warmth to his cock. Pushing his sweatpants down and off his feet, he teased her center with his length. As soon as she gasped, he pushed up on his arms and withdrew the contact. 

"Not fair," she whined and he dipped his head to silence her objection with a kiss. Turning the tables, she distracted him from his original goal by sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. 

Not one to be outdone, he reluctantly moved away from her lips and turned his attention to her breasts, pulling each nipple into his mouth. Her back arched slightly off the bed and he grinned around the flesh in between his teeth. 

"Do you like that, Claudia Jean?" 

"If you have to ask, you don't know how to read the signals." 

He shifted his balance so only one arm held him above her and used the other hand to touch her swollen, wet folds. Her hips bucked at his touch. 

"I think I read you just fine." 

His lips replaced his fingers between her legs and he blew softly against her warmth, causing her to shiver. Snaking his tongue out, he flicked it over her most sensitive spot before plunging it into her depths. She tugged on his hair, urging him on. 

"Easy baby, I won't stop unless you tell me to." 

Barely registering his muffled murmurs, she responded only with a groan. Damn, he was good at this. With the few brain cells she had left, she briefly pondered what a selfish person Jenny had been to never reciprocate. 

He enjoyed this almost as much as she did. Reducing CJ Cregg to mere grunts and groans was no small feat and he felt like the king of the world when she melted under his touch. Soon, he felt tiny spasms indicating she was on the edge. He brushed his nose lightly over her clit and pushed her over the precipice. 

"Oh God, Leo," she screamed, grasping the sheets. 

He waited out her orgasm and then sprinkled tiny kisses along the inside of thighs. Regaining her breath, she let out a little satisfied sigh and he grinned, proud that he did that to her. 

He crawled back up the bed and lay beside her. His cock ached, but he would wait until she was ready to go again. He rubbed his length in an attempt to calm down, but instead bit back a moan. 

"Touch yourself again." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Stroke your cock." 

Just hearing her say the words nearly sent him into orbit, but he did as told, gingerly touching himself again. 

"That is so sexy," CJ purred into his ear. "I'm going to think of it the next time I'm all alone in the bathtub." 

"If it is up to me, you are never going to be alone in the bathtub again." 

He growled and moved between her legs. She spread her hips and beckoned him in. He slowly entered her, giving her time to accommodate his girth. He was not a large man, but he was very well endowed. Reaching up, she grasped his shoulders. 

"Now Leo." 

The tightness around him was almost enough to make him come, but he summoned his strength to wait for her to catch up. 

"You feel sensational, baby. I wish I could fuck you forever." 

She smiled at that. His very vocal style of lovemaking had shocked her at first. She assumed he would be a subdued but efficient lover. She had never been so happy to be wrong. Not only was he amazing in bed, he had stamina that she didn't know anyone his age could possess. He pounded into her over and over, refusing to relinquish control until she did. 

"Let it all go Claudia Jean. Come for me." 

Seconds later, she did just that. Two more thrusts and he spilled inside her, collapsing at the effort. He kissed both her eyelids before rolling off. 

As soon as she caught her breath, she moved into his embrace only to find him softly snoring. Poor man, he had a long day. 

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling into his shoulder. She had never said it out loud, though she had been sure of it long ago. Sleep quickly claimed her as well. 

The sun was shining over the Capitol and a brand new term for the Bartlet administration when two lovers found a moment's rest together. 


End file.
